


We'll See You in the Pages of a Magazine

by Snacky



Series: Welcome to the Golden Age [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fictional Media, Mixed Media, Modern Royalty, News Media, Other, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Ten years after their coronation, the Kings and Queens of Narnia are interviewed by the magazine,The Narnia Chronicles.





	We'll See You in the Pages of a Magazine

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ride or die friend, [Victoria_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p) for looking it over! Also thanks to [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard), from whom the concept of Beaversdam University came.


End file.
